


Hoping For a Christmas Miracle

by EeveeBailey (StarlingJedi)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Uranium - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingJedi/pseuds/EeveeBailey
Summary: Kellyn watches the snow, contemplates life, and waits. (First-person POV)Based on the fangame Pokemon Uranium.*SPOILER ALERT FOR POST-CHAMPIONSHIP!!*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to publish this on Christmas, but then real life happened... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Semi-unbeta'ed (although it was given an initial read-over by a friend from the Uranium forum/Discord), so any mistakes are purely my own fault.
> 
> Oh, and in case you missed it from the description:  
>  _ **SPOILER ALERT FOR POST-GAME... DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME YET!**_

“Merry Christmas.”

I sigh and lean back in the chair, staring out the window at the gentle snowflakes slowly drifting down to the ground.  The house is quiet now, compared to earlier this morning when Cam and Theo came over, and we all had breakfast and exchanged presents.  It had been years since I’d actually been a part of any holiday celebrations; it felt… awkward, somehow, trying to celebrate something now.

I have plenty to be thankful for.  And yet…

“I wish you could have been awake for it.”  I turn away from the window and look down at Lucille’s sleeping form, her chest rising and falling in its steady rhythm.  “I had hoped that by now…”

I let the thought trail away unfinished.  I know I have nothing to complain about.  After spending ten years searching for answers, hoping beyond hope that Lucille had survived but _knowing_ deep in my soul that she hadn’t… to have her back now – even in a coma – is something far greater than I could have ever dreamed.  It’s far better than I probably even deserve.

_Just standing by her side, able to hold her in my arms… that is enough, for now._

I should be grateful.  And I _am_ grateful.

And _yet_ …

I look outside again and watch the snowflakes, falling endlessly, each one a unique creation, yet looking just like the last… just like all the seconds, minutes, hours and days that have passed since _that_ day, _that_ moment, when she came back into my life.  All of them almost the same, and yet all of them special at the same time.

 _It is enough… for now_.

 _For now_.

I reach over and take her hand, raising it to my lips and gently kissing her fingers.  “Next Christmas,” I say resolutely; I’m not quite sure if I’m promising _her_ this or _myself_.  “And until then… I’ll be right here waiting.”


End file.
